In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.
Components made out of a plastic are often repaired with manual methods, wherein these methods frequently encompass whetting or scarfing the damaged location, introducing plastic and possibly fiber fabric, and finishing the surface treated in this way. Fiber composite repairs often involve the impregnation of semi-finished fiber products prefabricated based on the scarfing geometry, such as woven or nonwoven fabrics based on glass, carbon, natural or aramid fibers. Further known is to use automated methods for milling out damaged areas on the surface of a component, so that manual processing may subsequently take place.